The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus plant, botanically known as Hibiscus syriacus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Floru.
The new Hibiscus is a product of a breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Beaufort-en-Valle, France. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Hibiscus cultivars with good vigor and unique flower colors.
The new Hibiscus originated from a cross by the Inventor of the Hibiscus syriacus cultivar Red Heart, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent with the Hibiscus syriacus cultivar Oiseau Bleu, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent. The cultivar Floru was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Beaufort-en-Valle, France, on the basis of its good vigor and unique flower color.
Asexual reproducton of the new cultivar by cuttings taken at Beaufort-en-Valle, France, has shown the the unique features of this new Hibiscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.